Desde tierras lejanas
by Cynder94
Summary: Porque desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos sobre ella supo que estaba perdido. / Crossover: A song of ice and fire & The Faithful and the Fallen. Jon & Cywen.


**Desde tierras lejanas.**

**Crossover. Game of thrones & The Faithful and the Fallen. (Jon & Cywen).**

Porque desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos sobre ella supo que estaba perdido.

**One-shot.**

Le debe a Fantasma el haberla encontrado. Y, por eso, más que por ninguna otra cosa, le estará eternamente agradecido a su huargo.

Era una tarde de otoño; sabía que el sol brillaba con fuerza en el cielo y, sin embargo, sus ansiados rayos no eran capaces de atravesar la tupida cubierta vegetal que lo rodeaba.

Fantasma trotaba a su lado, la rosada lengua colgando entre sus fauces, goteando saliva. Jon trataba, prácticamente en vano, de abrirse camino entre los árboles haciendo, de vez en cuando, uso de su espada para despejar el camino de maleza. Ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había abandonado el sendero. Simplemente había ocurrido. Así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante, sin saber si la dirección que había tomado era la correcta.

De pronto, el lobo se detuvo en seco; el pelaje de su cuello erizado, las orejas gachas. Con el hocico alzado husmeaba el aire con fruición. Unos segundos después, sin un asomo de duda, el huargo se separó del muchacho, adentrándose entre los árboles del oscuro bosque. Algo le había llamado la atención, probablemente un ciervo.

Jon había aprendido a hacer caso omiso de ese tipo de comportamientos; sabía que, por mucho que Fantasma se alejase de él, siempre encontraría el camino de vuelta. No obstante, cansado de batallar contra las zarzas, que parecían particularmente espesas en esa zona, decidió que el camino marcado por Fantasma era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

No supo cuánto tiempo caminó en pos de su lobo. Horas, quizá. Pero, finalmente, la distancia entre los troncos se fue haciendo mayor, la luz comenzó a filtrarse a través de las copas. Tras dar un par de pasos más, apartando las últimas ramas, se encontró en un inmenso claro; en su centro un lago de aguas cristalinas reflejaba los rayos del sol.

Fantasma estaba de pie en la linde del bosque, la mirada clavada unos metros más allá.

Un pequeño gruñido llamó su atención, proveniente de la dirección en la que su animal miraba. Un gruñido de… ¿lobo? Volviendo la mirada en la dirección del sonido sus ojos se toparon con la figura de un inmenso animal, casi tan grande como Fantasma aunque, quizá, algo más esbelto.

¿Un huargo? No, no era un huargo. Su cabeza era más alargada, sus patas más largas. La cola más peluda y el pelaje parecía más suave y esponjoso. No obstante, las semejanzas eran abrumadoras. Cualquier mirada inexperta hubiera confundido a las dos criaturas. Sin lugar a dudas era un lobo. Uno enorme.

El animal gruñó de nuevo, sus largos caninos asomando entre los belfos. Jon debería haberse sentido inquieto pero estaba demasiado fascinado por el descubrimiento del animal como para sentir temor.

Inconscientemente el joven dio un par de pasos hacia el lobo que, en respuesta, comenzó a gruñir con fiereza. Jon no se amilanó. Hacía tiempo que no veía un animal así, a excepción de Fantasma. Su simple presencia le hacía recordar los días en el castillo Invernalia, donde él y sus hermanos habían criado a sus respectivos huargos durante sus primeros meses de vida. Una vez más se preguntó qué habría sido de ellos.

Un paso más en dirección al animal. El gruñido se hizo más profundo, el lobo se agazapó, dispuesto a saltar sobre él.

—Tormenta, basta. —La voz, proveniente del lago, hizo que el corazón de Jon diera un vuelco. Dulce, suave. Y autoritaria, a pesar de ello. El lobo —loba, en realidad— se tranquilizó de inmediato. Con un pequeño gemido se dejó caer en el suelo, la cabeza entre las patas delanteras. Solo entonces el muchacho se volvió hacia el estanque.

Allí, apoyada en las rocas de la orilla, prácticamente oculta tras ellas, había una mujer; el cabello chorreante, el cuerpo desnudo sumergido en el agua. Se preguntó cómo habría podido no reparar en ella antes.

La joven —no sabría decir cuántos años tenía, probablemente su edad— no parecía nerviosa, ni siquiera molesta o avergonzada ante la situación. Ese simple pensamiento hizo que las mejillas de Jon se tiñeran súbitamente de un tono escarlata. Carraspeó incómodo y, balbuceando una disculpa, le dio la espalda evitando por todos los medios mirarla. Algo dentro de él se revolvió ante esa decisión, empujándolo a volver la cabeza hacia ella. No lo hizo. Aunque tuviera ganas. Aunque lo deseara.

La voz de la chica lo detuvo, le impidió que se alejara. Y él, que quería saber más de ella, se sentó entre los árboles, allí donde las hojas ya le tapaban la vista del lago, esperando a que ella diera por finalizado su baño.

Se llama Cywen. Viene de tierras lejanas, muy lejanas. Tierras de más allá del mar, del océano. Ha venido en busca de su hermano, Corban, que años atrás había partido dejándolo todo atrás, incluso a su loba, en un intento de labrarse una reputación como guerrero. Corban, que había prometido que regresaría a casa y nunca lo había hecho.

Ella le recuerda a su hermana Arya. Valiente, decidida. Una luchadora. Y, aun así, hay en ella mucho más. Ella es una mujer. Hermosa. Más que hermosa.

Y él, que hace poco que ha vestido el negro, encontró en ella su mayor tentación. Aunque esté prohibido, aunque no deba acercarse a ella, sabe que no será capaz de resistirse. Nunca se ha sentido así; por primera vez cree que realmente se ha precipitado al unirse a la Guardia. La prohibición de ver a Cywen, de estar con ella, pesa sobre sus hombros día tras día.

Durante meses se ven a escondidas. Jon aprovecha cada instante libre para escapar del Muro junto a Fantasma, para encontrarse con ella y Tormenta. Pero no es suficiente. Porque sabe que, algún día, ella se irá. Continuará la búsqueda de su hermano y él quedará atrás. Solo, más incluso que antes, incapaz de llenar el vacío que ella dejará en su interior.

_Acompáñame, _le suplicó Cywen una vez. Y, aunque abandonar el Muro lo convertiría en un traidor, aunque le costase la vida, se sintió tentado de hacerlo. De dejarlo todo por ella, de ayudarla en su empresa. Y, algún día, viajar junto a ella a través del océano hasta su hogar, hasta las Tierras Perdidas. Pero entonces la joven descubrió las leyes del Muro, la pena de muerte reservada a los desertores, a los traidores. Y le obligó a prometer que se alejaría de ella.

Pero no puede hacerlo. Simplemente no puede. Sabe que Cywen le ha calado hondo, que ha llegado allí donde nadie más ha llegado antes. Donde jamás volverá a llegar nadie. Por eso sabe que algún día lo hará. Algún día, cuando ella decida continuar su viaje, cuando esté preparada para dejarlo atrás, le demostrará que es él quien no puede abandonarla. Se enfrentará a la condena, a la muerte, y la seguirá adonde quiera que ella vaya.

Mientras, no hace otra cosa que contar los días. Los días hasta que ella decida partir. Los días que faltan para que su vida se convierta en una huida continua para escapar de la justicia del Muro, la justicia del Rey. Los días que faltan para que llegue el momento en el que decida huir, el momento que marcará su existencia. El momento a partir del cual no podrá volver a dormir profundamente, a partir del cual tendrá que esconder su rostro, a partir del cual se verá obligado a vigilar sus espaldas constantemente.

Pero no importa, nada de eso importa. No le teme a ese destino. Porque ese será también el momento a partir del cual pueda tenerla. Tenerla sin restricciones, sin prohibiciones. Entera y completamente.

**Fin.**


End file.
